Keiko
by Accasia Li
Summary: "Aku menyayangimu." sebegitukah sulit kata itu terucap dari bibir seorang Sasuke Uchiha?


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

 **KEIKO**

Kedua _onyx_ miliknya mengamati dengan seksama sosok tampan yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk itu, kepalanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang sang ayah yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi untuk mengakhiri masa hukumannya, dan disinilah ia sekarang, kembali berkumpul dengan putri dan istrinya.

Sasuke menutup gulungan yang ia baca, menghembuskan napasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya meletakkan gulungan itu kembali ke atas meja. Ia melirik Keiko yang mengamati segala gerak-geriknya sejak tadi, "Ada apa?" tanya singkat, kedua onyx mereka saling memandang, "Apa kau tidak ingin bermain dengan teman-temanmu, daripada melihatiku membaca di sini?" Ayah macam apa seorang Sasuke Uchiha ini? mungkin pria ini tidak sadar bahwa kini ia telah menjadi seorang ayah hingga nada suaranya itu benar-benar datar ketika berucap pada putri kecilnya yang hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan gelengan kepala.

"Bukankah anak seusiamu seharusnya senang bermain di luar rumah?" ia kembali mengambil gulungan lain yang terletak di meja.

"Apa kau tidak melindukanku?"

"Hn?"

Seperti tertampar, ia benar-benar tertohok dengan pernyataan sang putri itu, apa dia sungguh tidak merindukan darah dagingnya sendiri? Selama 4 tahun kehidupan bocah itu ia tidak pernah sekalipun menemuinya, ia terlalu 'asyik' untuk menjalani sisa masa hukumannya sementara di tempat lain, di desanya, di rumahnya, istrinya juga anaknya tengah menunggu kedatangannya.

Menggendong, menyuapi, mengganti popok, memandikan, melihatnya berjalan untuk pertama kali tidak pernah ia lakukan, lalu pantaskah ia disebut seorang ayah?

Sejak kepulangannya 2 hari yang lalupun ia belum keluar rumah dan mengajak Keiko untuk sekedar jalan-jalan ke taman atau makan bersama, ayah macam apa dirinya, huh?

"Aku celalu melindukanmu, Ayah! Ibu juga melindukanmu! Ibu bilang kau akan segela pulang dan dia tidak belbohong!"

"Hn." Fyuhhh! Sasuke menghela napasnya kembali, meletakkan gulungan yang ia pegang kembali pada meja dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Keiko yang terpaku melihat sang ayah yang berjalan keluar begitu saja.

"Dia membenciku."

…

"Kei-chan! dimana kau?"

Sosok wanita cantik itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran ketika tidak mendapati putrinya di dalam kamar, kedua aquamarine miliknya memandang ke setiap sudut kamar yang syarat dengan warna pastel dan ungu milik putrinya, "Dimana anak itu, huh?" ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kesal. Anak semata wayangnya itu baru saja sembuh dari flu yang ia derita beberapa hari yang lalu, bagaimana ia bisa keluar rumah tanpa minta izin darinya? Dasar Uchiha! Pikirnya dan kembali menutup pintu kamar si kecil.

"Sasuke-kun…?!" Ino menghampiri suaminya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

Ino mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Aku sedang mencari Keiko-chan namun ia sepertinya bermain di luar bersama teman-temannya," huh~ Ino menghela napasnya panjang, "Padahal flu-nya baru saja sembuh. Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala sepertimu!" kekeh Ino, melihat istrinya seperti itu membuat perasaannya semakin bertambah bersalah, Keiko pasti sedih dengan sikapnya tadi, "Dia sakit?"

Ino mengangguk, "Hanya flu namun itu membuatnya rewel dan tidak mau makan selama seminggu, ia baru saja sembuh saat kau datang kemarin," Ino tersenyum simpul kemudian mencium singkat pipi sang suami, "Aku akan mencarinya dulu."

"Ino!"

Belum sempat wanitanya itu beranjak dari tempatnya, tangan besar miliknya menggenggam erat tangan mungil wanita yang resmi ia nikahi 5 tahun yang lalu itu, "Ya?!"

"Maafkan aku!"

Tatapan Ino meneduh, Pria Uchiha ini nampak benar-benar imut dengan ekspresinya yang seperti ini, "Apa yang terjadi? Apa Keiko-chan mengganggumu?"

"Aku…Aku…"

Ino tersenyum sumringah, "Ikut aku!" Wanita yang seharusnya menjadi pewaris klan Yamanaka itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke padanya, tangan mungilnya menggandeng erat tangan sang suami menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga yang membawa mereka ke ruang bawah tanah milik Kediaman Uchiha yang baru. Mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha lama dan mengubur dalam-dalam luka masa lalu yang diakibatkan oleh peristiwa berdarah itu.

Ino melepaskan gandengan tangannya, menyalakan saklar lampu yang kemudian menampakkan sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan dasaran lantai kayu, di ruangan itu terdapat beberapa rak untuk meletakkan gulungan dan buku-buku, "Duduklah!"

Tanpa berkata-kata Sasuke menuruti perintah Ino dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, mengamati setiap gerak-gerik sang istri yang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ahh~, Aku menemukannya!" ia tersenyum pada sang suami, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat Sasuke duduk dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping suaminya, "Bukalah!"

Ragu, ia mengamati album foto berwarna merah muda yang disodorkan istrinya, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mengambil album itu kemudian membukanya, lembar pertama ia menemukan sebuah foto hitam putih, dahinya mengernyit penuh tanya, "Hihihi, itu hasil foto _Ultrasound_ pertamaku saat Keiko-chan berada di perutku." Ungkap Ino bangga, Sasuke nampak takjub dengan gambar itu, mengamati dengan teliti gambar yang menunjukkan putrinya yang masih dalam bentuk janin itu.

"Aku sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa diriku tengah mengandung anak kita! Namun, aku juga sedih karena aku harus menjalani kehamilanku tanpa dirimu, Sasuke-kun! Setiap hari aku harus muntah sampai usia kandunganku 3 bulan, aku tidak bisa makan dengan lahap, emosiku naik turun dan…" Ino menghela napas panjang, "Berat badanku naik! Kau bisa bayangkan?! Bagaimana Sakura jidat lebar itu mengejekku?" kali ini Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena mengingat saat-saat ia mengandung Keiko.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu hingga setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur, ritualku setiap malam adalah memandangi bintang-bintang di _Hokage Tower_ , Shikamaru dan Naruto bahkan menemaniku saat itu."

"Huh?"

Ino terkikik geli dan mengangguk, "Shikamaru beralasan bahwa dia adalah sahabatku dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menangani kegilaanku dan Naruto?! Dia bilang bahwa aku sedang mengandung anak sahabatnya, ia harus menjagaku demi kau."

Dadanya terasa nyeri mendengar cerita istrinya, seharusnya ia yang berada di sisi wanita itu, bukan Shikamaru ataupun Naruto. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih cepat untuk menyelesaikan misi sialan itu dan kembali pulang ke Konoha menemani Ino sehingga ia tidak melewatkan peristiwa membahagiakan itu.

Menikahi Ino sesaat sebelum ia akan dijatuhi hukuman menyisakan waktu beberapa hari untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka namun ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Ino akan hamil secepat itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu keberadaan Keiko sampai saat ia menyelesaikan hukumannya 2 hari lalu, hal yang membuatnya sangat terkejut dan harus membiasakan dirinya sekaligus marah karena tidak seorangpun yang memberitahunya bahwa ia telah memiliki seorarang putri.

Gadis kecil itu memang benar-benar seorang Uchiha dengan rambut hitam dan mata tak kalah kelam dengan kedua mata miliknya, rambutnya yang sudah panjang sebahu diikat 2, cantik! Penampilan gadis kecilnya tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun pengaruh dari klan Yamanaka, hal yang membuatnya semakin bangga karena terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Bukalah!" perintah wanitanya, kedua tangan wanita itu memeluk lengan sang suami erat dan menyandarkan kepalannya pada bahu pria Uchiha yang nampak ragu-ragu untuk melakukan perintah istrinya.

Di halaman kedua ia melihat foto dengan perut Ino terlihat sedikit membuncit, ia berfoto bersama Sakura yang menggendong bayinya bersama Naruto, ia ingat betul bagaimana bangganya mereka berdua karena mampu 'membuat' anak lebih dulu dari dirinya dan Ino, ia menyeringai, "Anak mereka, laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki, ia sangat dekat dengan Keiko-chan!" terdengar nada-nada menggoda dari Ino, ia tahu benar bahwa suaminya ini akan menjadi sosok ayah yang _overprotective_ kepada putrinya, ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat tidak suka dengan kedekatan putra Sakura dan Naruto dengan putri mereka, "Dia bocah pirang yang sangat aktif seperti ayahnya, kau akan menyukai Kyou-chan!"

Ia tak ingin mendengar istrinya lagi, membayangkan ia harus berbesanan dengan Naruto?! Tidak! Tidak akan! Ia kemudian melihat halaman ketiga dimana Ino diapit oleh Shikamaru dan Chouji disamping para pria itu berdiri pasangan mereka masing-masing, Chouji dan Karui sedangkan Shikamaru dengan Urght! Mantan rekan setimnya di tim Taka, Karin.

Entah bagaimana mereka berdua bisa bersatu, hubungan mereka benar-benar aneh, ia pikir hubungannya dengan Ino adalah satu-satunya hubungan yang aneh di dunia ini namun melihat Shikamaru dan Karin?! Itu beda cerita, nyatanya ia mendengar bahwa Karin telah melahirkan putri pertama mereka 2 tahun lalu. Perempuan itu!

"Mereka pasangan yang mengejutkan, bukan?" Ino memandang suaminya dengan tatapan jahil, "Seperti kita." Ino mengangguk, "Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana keluarga mereka?! Hahaha, anak mereka sangat cantik dan sepertinya akan mewarisi kemalasan Shika karena ia sering sekali tidur, bahkan aku mempunyai foto ketika Shika dan Shikari tidur dengan pose yang sama."

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Ia memiliki warna rambut seperti Karin dan warna mata Shikamaru. Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Hn." Ia menjawab singkat kemudian membalik album foto itu pada halaman berikutnya, Alisnya terangkat sebelah ia memandang tidak suka pada foto itu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang terkikik geli tanpa rasa bersalah, "Aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino menahan tawanya, "Kau cemburu, huh?"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Tapi kau sangat kesal melihat foto ini!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengijinkannya untuk mengusap dan menempelkan kepalanya pada perutmu?" nampak raut kekesalan pada wajah tampan laki-laki itu, "Kau cemburu! Hahaha." Kembali Ino menggoda sang suami, "Kau sedang mengandung anakku!"

Ahhh! Pria ini!

Ino memutar kedua matanya bosan, "Sudah 4 tahun berlalu! Lagipula saat itu aku sedang mengidam agar kau mengusap perutku, Sejak Sai sangat mirip denganmu jadi aku memintainya tolong untuk melakukannya."

"Aku tetap akan memberinya pelajaran."

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan, Sasuke-kun!" keluh Ino melepaskan kaitan tangannya, " Tapi aku senang karena itu tanda bahwa kau sangat menyayangi dan mempedulikanku."

Tak ada sahutan, wanita berambut pirang yang telah dipotong sedikit lebih pendek itu menerjang tubuh sang pewaris utama keluarga Uchiha, memeluknya erat dan mengecup bibir suaminya, hanya menempel namun tak disangka bahwa pria itu akan mengeratkan pelukan Ino dengan satu tangannya, membuka akses agar lidah wanitanya masuk kedalam mulutnya, "Enghh! Aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku!" bisik Ino pada Sasuke yang nampak merona karena 'kegiatan' yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Jangan jadikan kemiripan kami sebagai alasan kau untuk dekat dengannya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekatimu dan Keiko-chan!"

"Hahaha! Aku mengerti Tuan Sasuke Uchiha."

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Iya…iya…iya." Gerutu Ino kemudian menunjuk foto dimana kembali ia menemukan hasil foto _Ultrasound_ , "Ini saat pertama kali aku mengetahui jenis kelaminnya, lihatlah dia benar-benar masih sangat kecil, 'kan? Tapi saat itu aku sudah bisa merasakan tendangannya, meskipun masih lemah."

"Apa dia menyusahkanmu selama di dalam kandungan?"

Lagi Ino hanya terkikik geli, "Sangat! Tapi mengandung bayimu adalah impianku, melahirkan keturunan yang akan meneruskan nama keluargamu meskipun aku harus menyerahkan tugas sebagai pemimpin klan Yamanaka kepada putra bibiku." Ino menghela napas panjang, "Kau tidak kecewa karena aku melahirkan anak perempuan, bukan? apa kau akan menikahi wanita lain lagi untuk memperbanyak keturunanmu?"

"Kau bicara apa?! Aku tidak akan melakukannya, untuk apa aku kecewa? Kau telah melahirkan Keiko untukku dan adik-adiknya pasti akan menyusul setelah ini, jadi untuk apa aku memiliki istri selain dirimu? Huh?" seringaian penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajah Sasuke sementara Ino sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk menutupi rona kemerahan pada wajahnya setelah mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir tipis sang suami, "Kau berjanji?"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Sasuke, pria dengan garis rahang tegas itu kembali berkutik dengan album foto yang berada dipangkuannya, "Badanmu memang benar-benar besar, huh."

"Sasuke-kun!" gertak Ino, "Leluconmu sungguh tidak lucu, kau pikir karena perbuatan siapa sehingga aku menjadi seperti itu?!" cecar Ino, Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul, tampan sungguh sangat tampan, hingga membuat Ino terpana dan tidak jadi untuk memarahi pria yang rambutnya telah tumbuh memanjang itu, "Kau ku maafkan karena senyumanmu itu!" gerutu sang istri sebal, "Berapa usia kandunganmu saat ini?"

"7 bulan."

Dapat ia lihat Ino dengan perut buncitnya memakai apron sedang melayani konsumen toko bunga Yamanaka, ia terlihat cantik dengan baju ungu tua dan apron berwarna pastel, "Berat badanku naik 20 Kg, salahkan Chouji yang selalu membuatkanku makanan-makanan yang lezat dan Hinata-chan yang mengirimiku cokelat dan kue karena itu, aku benar-benar kesulitan untuk menurunkan berat badanku seperti semula."

"Mereka sangat memperhatikanmu."

Ino mengangguk, "Aku benar-benar bersyukur dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang peduli pada keluarga kecil kita, Sasuke-kun," Ino tersenyum mengingat saat-saat itu, bagaimana setiap hari rekan sejawatnya di dunia Ninja datang silih berganti hanya untuk menemaninya atau memanjakannya dengan berbagai macam makanan juga majalah-majalah mengenai fashion, Naruto dan Sakura, Shikamaru dan Karin, Choji dan Karui, Kiba dan Hinata, Shino dan Tenten bahkan Lee juga Kakashi-sensei tidak pernah membiarkannya kesepian, "Mereka benar-benar luar biasa."

Dapat ia lihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar pada wajah istrinya itu, "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak memutuskan kembali, Terimakasih karena kau telah pulang ke Konoha saat itu dan menyadari bahwa aku sangat membutuhkanmu! Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu, namun aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu."

"Aku…aku…"

"Mana mungkin kau bisa meninggalkan desa ini, di sini ada Naruto-kun yang sudah seperti saudaramu sendiri, Kakashi-sensei yang sudah seperti kakakmu, Jidat yang seperti adikmu sendiri meskipun dulu kau sempat menaruh hati juga padanya 'kan?"

Geez! Jangan mengingatkannya pada hal itu! itu benar-benar memuakkan.

Ino tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata itu, lucu dan… aneh. Ahahahah.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Eum…lihatlah ini! ini sesaat sebelum aku melahirkan putri kita! Hah! Perutku benar-benar mulas dan sakit saat itu dan Naruto-kun menggantikan posisimu untuk ku 'hancurkan' tangannya.

"Kau…, Apa?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi, huh! Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitku! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto-kun? ia menemaniku di dalam ruangan bersalin, hihihi, tangannya sepertinya benar-benar hancur ketika aku meremasnya saat itu, untung saja setelah Keiko-chan lahir, Jidat segera menyembuhkan tangan Hokage kita."

"Seharusnya aku yang berada di posisi _Dobe_!"

"Ayolah! Jangan membesarkan rasa cemburumu itu, lihat! Ini putri kecil kita!" Jari telunjuk Ino menunjuk foto dimana seorang bayi berambut hitam lebat dengan kedua _onyx_ -nya yang lebar, cantik sekali.

"Dia sangat cantik."

Ino mengangguk setuju sekaligus bangga meskipun ia juga kesal karena tidak ada sedikitpun darinya yang menurun pada putri kecilnya, "Dia tidak mewarisi apapun dariku!" Ino mendengus kesal, sementara kedua tangan miliknya terlipat di depan dada, "Namun dia adalah gadis yang ceria. Sangat berbeda denganmu."

Oh andai saja kau tahu saat sebelum peristiwa kelam itu terjadi Ino! Dan Keiko mirip sekali dengan dirinya saat itu.

"Ini saat ia berjalan untuk pertama kalinya, kebetulan aku sedang membawa kamera saat itu, dia lucu sekali, bukan? Hari dimana dia bisa berjalan di saat itu pula ia memanggilku ibu." Ino menghapus air mata yang turun dari kedua aquamarine-nya, "Putri kita mewarisi kecerdasan Itachi-san."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, bangga bahwa putrinya tumbuh menjadi gadis cilik yang kemampuannya melebihi teman-teman sebayanya.

"Aku selalu menceritakan tentangmu padanya, aku menunjukkan fotomu padanya dan setiap hari ketika ia bangun tidur dia akan menanyakan padaku apa kau sudah pulang?! Keiko-chan akan memeluk fotomu ketika ia tidur, ia sangat menyayangimu."

Putrinya? Sesayang itukah ia padanya yang nyata-nyata tidak pernah ada dalam 4 tahun hidupnya? Apakah ia mampu menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik bagi Ino juga Keiko-chan?

"Ino…aku…biar aku yang mencarinya!"

Ino mengangguk, "Baiklah! Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, mungkin dia akan bersama Naruto dan Kyou-chan di Training Ground."

"Aku berangkat." Sasuke meletakkan album foto pada meja didepannya, mengecup kening istrinya singkat dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk mencari keberadaan gadis kecilnya.

 **=A=**

"Kau benal-benal nakal, Kyou-chan…!"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya mencium keningmu."

Keiko mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara pipi gembilnya tampak menggembung membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sedang menggendong Shikari itu terkekeh, "Apa yang dilakukan Kyou-chan padamu, Kei-chan? Apa Kyou-chan nakal padamu?" Naruto mendekati putra sahabatnya dan mengacak rambut panjang putri pertama keluarga Uchiha itu gemas, "Kyou-chan menciumku! Ayahku caja belum pelnah menciumku. Huh!" protesnya melipat kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada dan memandang Kyou sebal, hal yang kembali membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak sedang putranya yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik dan mata _emerald_ milik Sakura itu tanpa rasa bersalah berjalan melewati ayahnya dan Keiko yang melihatinya sebal, mengambil tempat duduk disamping Shikamaru dan memainkan tangan mungil milik Shikari, "Kau benal-benal belisik, Kei-chan!"

"Tidak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar seperti tikus dan kucing, huh? Rasanya telingaku sangat gatal mendengar kalian setiap hari seperti ini."

Shikamaru membenarkan letak gendongan Shikari, "Apa ayahmu berada di rumah, Kei-chan?"

Keiko mengangguk, "Paman Nalu~, Paman Chika, apa ayah membenciku?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? tentu saja ayahmu sangat menyayangimu." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan putri Ino dan Sasuke, air muka gadis kecil itu nampak sedih, "Dia sangat menyayangimu, jadi mana mungkin dia membencimu."

"Tapi dia tidak menjawab peltanyaanku tadi. ia kabul dan meninggalkanku di luang baca."

Benarkah?

Shikamaru seketika bereaksi, apa-apaan Uchiha itu? ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya sendiri?! Ayah macam apa dia?

"Shikamaru, tenanglah!"

"Tapi…"

"Papapapapa…!" Shikari menunjuk-nunjuk arah dimana sesosok laki-laki tampan dengan rambut sebahunya, "Sasuke." kedua mata Shikamaru memandang tidak suka pada sosok itu, sementara Sasuke menatap sosok mungil yang berada di dekapan pemuda itu kemudian beralih pada bocah yang duduk di samping Shikamaru, itu pasti putra Naruto.

"Keiko, mengapa kau tidak izin dulu ketika ingin pergi keluar? Ibumu kebingungan mencarimu."

"Maafkan aku…" 

Sasuke mendekati putrinya dan menggandeng tangan sang putri, "Ayo kita pulang!" nada bicaranya melembut, "Terimakasih telah menjaganya, Dobe! Shika!"

"Apa paman bilang? Dia benar-benar menyayangimu Keiko-chan!"

Keiko menganggukkan kepala, menatap dalam-dalam Onyx mata sang ayah, "Ayah menyayangiku?"

"Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja aku menyayangimu!"

Keiko tersenyum ceria, senyuman itu…senyuman yang sama seperti senyuman Ino, terasa hangat ketika kau memandangnya, "Kyou-chan, Chikali-chan, Paman Nalu~, Paman Chika…aku pulang dulu."

"Besok kita belmain lagi ya…"

"Tapi jangan menciumku lagi…"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya, seketika suasana menjadi 'panas', membuat Shikamaru bergumam, "Merepotkan." Ujarnya, sementara Kyou berlindung dibalik paman Shika yang sudah berdiri. Oh! Andai kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau katakan akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang besar, Kei-chan.

"Apa yang dilakukan putramu pada putriku, _Dobe_?" aura kemarahan menguar dari Sasuke yang tidak suka putrinya dicium oleh sang putra sahabatnya, Tidak! Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Keiko, putrinya.

"Tidak seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh putriku."

"Dengar, _Teme_! Mereka masih kecil, kau tidak akan menyerang anak kecil bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan melukai putramu, namun kita! Ini urusan kita berdua. Kau dan aku! Sekarang juga."

"Apa yang akan ayah lakukan dengan paman Nalu?" Keiko memandang sang ayah, yang baginya sangat menakutkan, tatapannya dingin, "Jangan beltengkal!"

"Dengarkan putrimu, Sasuke-kun…!" entah darimana tiba-tiba wanita keturunan Uzumaki itu datang, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke dari belakang, "Aaa~ Sasuke-kun…! aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Karin…" Shikamaru dan Sasuke memanggil nama wanita itu bersamaan sementara Keiko dan Kyou menepuk dahi mereka, heran dengan kelakuan bibi kesayangan mereka, "Oops, maafkan aku Shika-kun." ia buru-buru melepas kalungan tangannya, berjalan mendekat pada sang suami, "Halo, Sikhari-chan…"

"Buuubuuu…" ia mengangkat kedua tangan miliknya ke udara, segera saja Karin menyambut tangan bayinya dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat miliknya, "Kau akan bertanding _Hokage-sama_? Ayolah…sebaiknya kita minum-minum saja daripada harus bertengkar seperti itu!"

"Jangan ikut campur!"

"Aku harus ikut campur karena aku sangat menyayangi Kyou-chan dan Kei-chan! Mereka masih anak-anak, Hey Sasuke-kun!" ujar Karin, ia berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke yang menghembuskan napasnya kesal, "Ayolah Teme!" Naruto menyeringai lebar, Ia tahu benar bahwa Sasuke tidak akan benar-benar menyerangnya untuk saat ini, namun siapa tahu saat kedua putra dan putri mereka beranjak dewasa ia akan benar-benar harus membela putranya karena memang siapa yang dapat menahan pesona Keiko Uchiha?

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa! Ayo pulang Keiko-chan!"

"Sampai jumpa paman Sasuke…" Karin memainkan tangan mungil Shikari, "Cukeeeee…!"

"Dia ayah Kei-chan? Kelen sekali…" Kyou keluar dari balik tubuh Shika dan mendekati sang ayah, "Mulai sekarang, jaga sikapmu pada Keiko-chan! Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengelti ayah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua melewati jalanan Konohagakure yang nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan para warganya, beberapa orang yang mereka jumpai menghentikan pekerjaan mereka sejenak untuk melihat kedua pasang Ayah dan putrinya yang sedang bergandengan tangan itu, tak jarang mereka tersenyum karena melihat kebersamaan kedua Uchiha itu, turut berbahagia dengan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh gadis kecil yang mereka kenal sebagai gadis periang dan ramah itu, "Ayah…"

"Hn…?"

"Aku bahagia."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu. Maafkan aku karena sikapku padamu tadi."

Keiko menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tahu kau menyayangiku. Itu yang celalu dikatakan ibu padaku. Ibu tidak pelnah belbohong padaku, aku celalu menunggumu datang."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan menjadi seorang ayah.

Mulai sekarang ia berjanji akan melindungi, menjaga dan membahagiakan putrinya ini, "Mau berlomba untuk sampai di rumah duluan?" tantang Sasuke yang kemudian berlari terlebih dulu.

"Ayahhhhh culangggggggg!" teriak Keiko kemudian mengejar sang ayah dengan tawaan riangnya.

 **.THE END.**

 **Mencoba untuk memecahkan WB yang melanda, maafkan jika kaku, typo merajalela dan feel yang berantakan -.-. Ahhh! Benar-benar merindukan SasuIno.**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **#Vale**


End file.
